Hoy gano yo
by BrujiPuh
Summary: El doctor Blake se ha cansado de compartir, es el momento de ser egoísta y quedarse para él lo que Thor más quiere.


_La historia es mía, los personajes son propiedad del mundo._

 **Donald Blake**

El doctor Blake había viajado por el mundo para ayudar ha despertar a todos los guðin dormidos, nunca se arrepintió de ello, ni cuando rompió con Jane porque a pesar de no hablarlo entre ellos, ella amaba a Thor; era el Dios del Trueno quien despertaba su pasión y no él. Compartir cuerpo con el aesir era doloroso, llego el día en que ya no tenía que compartir, se transformaron en entidades separadas con cuerpo propio, debería haber sido feliz por ello mas la separación vino con el descubrimiento de ser únicamente una creación de Odín para el bien de su hijo, nunca tuvo nada propio, todo era de Thor.

Se marchó sin decir adiós, lejos de todos los conocidos, para buscar su propia vida más allá del brillo de los truenos, él sabía mejor que nadie que Thor no era como el sol por más que su cabello de oro y el brillo dorado de su piel confundiera a las personas.

Viajó sin un destino en su mente y encontró algo que no estaba buscando perdiéndose en unas especie de sueños que le mostraban la vida de Thor junto a Loki antes de todas las envidias y después de ellas, podía entender porque el rubio siempre perdonaba al otro, ese amor cruel entre los dos que les hacía herirse él uno al otro una y otra vez como un bucle sin fin que les unía, un lazo que se rompió con la muerte de Loki, quizás podía haber vuelto a renacer. Esa idea le hizo buscar la forma de averiguarlo, de encontrarlo antes que Thor.

Sin poderes propios buscó a alguien dispuesto a darle respuestas, hizo creer que iba en nombre de Thor y consiguió lo que se proponía, para encontrar lo que buscaba debía ir al reino en el que yace Merlín y esperar a su encuentro. Se traslado a Francia, rehizo su vida aprendiendo un nuevo idioma y abriendo una pequeña clínica dispuesto a atender a quien le pudiera necesitar, desde sus ventanas no se veía la famosa torre, pero podía sentir que estaba cerca de aquello que le faltaba a Thor para encontrar la felicidad, felicidad que le arrebataría para hacerla suya.

La ciudad de la luz lo trajo a su vida en la noche, cayó sobre él como un regalo del cielo, Serrure, olía como nieve y fuego, Serrure con su dominio de las palabras y juegos de manos; con la mirada hermosa y una sonrisa en los labios cada vez que lo mira; que se abraza a él cuando tiene pesadillas y sólo ante él se muestra frágil, por eso cuando siente el gritó de Thor llamando por Loki él sabe lo que se acerca, ha esperado ese día desde que el niño apareció en su vida y tomó mucho antes de su encuentro la determinación de mantenerlo junto a él, no permitiría que Asgard lo volviera el villano que fue.

Cierra la clínica para siempre, apoyándose en el bastón que alguna vez ocultó a Mjölnir atraviesa las callejuelas más rápido de lo que su pierna puede soportar hasta el lugar donde sabe bien que Serrure engatusa a la gente con sus palabras y sus juegos de manos, lo ve y sus miradas se cruzan, cuando el niño lo mira le dirige una mirada que lo convierte en un caballero de brillante armadura, un héroe capaz de batirse en batalla con el mismísimo demonio del trueno y ganar por ver esa sonrisa que es exclusivamente para él, sin preocuparse de las personas que los rodean ni del compinche de Serrure que anda robando a los incautos engatusados por las palabras del niño. Le dice que se marcha de París y ve la mirada brillante apagarse hasta que le dice que si quiere puede acompañarlo, Serrure salta con agilidad felina a sus brazos casi haciéndolo caer, se aferra al bastón temeroso de que golpee el suelo.

Cuando Thor llega a ese lugar, la caja que hizo de mesa está olvidada, no queda rastro de lo que fue a buscar, la sensación de haber estado a punto de encontrar a Loki y que este se ha escurrido entre sus dedos como arena le acompaña durante días.

Donald observa a Serrure emocionado por el viaje, sin dejar de sonreír para él, entonces le devuelve la sonrisa y al mirar la tormenta que comienza su sonrisa aumenta.

Hoy gano yo, piensa cuando Serrure se duerme con la cabeza apoyada en él y le acaricia los cabellos de tinta. Hoy gano yo.

 **Thor Odison**

Thor hijo de Odín y de Gaia, con la fuerza de ambos reinos no encuentra otra forma de salvar el árbol de los mundos que el auto-sacrificio y lo que fue separado vuelve a unirse al igual que paso tras el Ragnarok, pero las reglas del juego han cambiado.

Su sacrificio no le llevó al Valhalla, permanece en el vacío luchando contra aquellos seres que se perdieron a sí mismos. Ahí donde no existe el día y la noche llega Donald, el hombre se sorprende al principio pero termina llamando al Dios del trueno, este le contesta mientras continua luchando y cuando acaba con sus enemigos se miran frente a frente, en contadas ocasiones se han encontrado así y siempre que lo hacen sienten que es como ver a un hermano, hablan con familiaridad, Donald le explica que ha viajado por el mundo, le habla de cada uno de los países en los que estuvo esperando una reacción pero Thor no le da importancia, él le cuenta los últimos acontecimientos que le han llevado ahí, la forma en la que cree que vuelven a compartir un sólo cuerpo, le pide que como antaño tome su bastón y golpee el suelo invocando a Mjölnir. No espera que el doctor se niegue.

Thor siempre ha conocido a Donald, han compartido un cuerpo, se han enamorado de la misma mujer, juntos despertaron a los guðin, cuando se creyó muerto y estaba perdido en un mundo muy parecido al que se encontraban ahora, fue Donald quien lo despertó, le recordó quien era, y ahora se niega a ayudarle, le dice sin avergonzarse que hay más héroes y guerreros para luchar por los reinos, que él no va a perder su vida por Thor.

No entiende que el hombre noble que es Donald le diga eso, una voz llega al vacío llamando por el doctor, lo hace despertar dejando a Thor para pensar en soledad, él vaga por el vacío pensando que su hermano al que ha buscado por años y llamado con toda la fuerza de sus truenos puede estar ahí, no lo encuentra.

Donald regresa y una vez más se niega a dejarle regresar, lo mantiene encerrado en su cuerpo compartido, sus esencias están unidas y el vaga por el vacío donde todo parece muerto.

La tercera vez Thor quiere preguntarle por la voz que escuchan antes de separarse hasta otra noche, pero en su lugar Donald le dice que hay dos condiciones para que pueda regresar.

1.- Sólo será cuando deba luchar, después el cuerpo le pertenece a Donald.

2.- Jurar con sangre por todo lo que existe, existió y existirá que no regresara a Loki.

Thor niega con la cabeza, lo primero puede cumplirlo, lo segundo no. Loki es su hermano, no siempre el mal, no siempre bueno, pero es su hermano y lo extraña, ha buscado mucho por él y aún le duele no encontrarlo.

Donald se encoge de hombros, puede tomarse el tiempo que quiera para pensarlo, él no cederá en sus demandas.

La voz llama por Donald y Thor puede decir que el dueño de la voz está sonriendo al igual que hace Donald cada vez que lo llama, despierta con una sonrisa en los labios sin preocuparse por pensar en el dios del trueno atrapado. Cuanto más tiempo pasa más anhela los encuentros con Donald para escuchar esa voz, quisiera oírla decir su nombre, decir hermano.

Ocurre un día, una noche, el tiempo carece de sentido en el vacío, la voz llega como un susurro en su oído, siente un cálido beso en la punta de la nariz y abre los ojos dándose cuenta que se había dormido, él no ha dormido desde que esta ahí, no lo necesita, pero ese beso, la voz, ¿fue una ilusión o realidad? Thor se adentra a donde los monstruos se agolpan para luchar, él debe recordar que es un dios y ningún mortal puede decirle que hacer.

Donald fue creado por la magia de Odín, liberado de su unión con Thor cuando este cayó y regreso, ahora una vez más siente el peso de este sobre él, sin embargo antes siempre cedió, cedió su trabajo, su amor, perdió la pasión, el amor, el trabajo, hasta se perdió a sí mismo y ahora no importa si Hulk se vuelve loco, si vienen de algún otro planeta, si todos los volcanes entran en erupción a la vez, porque él no va a ceder lo que tiene entre sus brazos.

Serrure despierta entre los brazos de Donald, como cada día, como cada noche, como cada estúpida pesadilla en la que otro él hizo cosas horribles, pero ese no es él, Donald siempre se lo ha dicho, lo ha calmado, le dio un centro, un hogar y le enseñó que podía ser lo que quisiera, por Donald dejó las calles y los robos para sobrevivir y aprendió a vivir, con él ha viajado por todo el mundo, para él el mundo empieza y termina con Donald que dejó de salir con mujeres cuando Serrure se escapó para reencontrarse bajo una tormenta.

Thor recuerda su lucha contra las mares atrapado en un sueño a cada golpe que da, él recuerda a Mjölnir en su mano y puede sentir el bastón dándole apoyo, se concentra en ello, en las sensaciones que le rodean y al abrir los ojos se encuentra en una pequeña habitación con vistas a la torre de los Vengadores. Se olvida de ellos cuando siente unos brazos rodearle, un beso en su cuello y al girarse se encuentra con alguien que sólo puede ser Loki, no importa la forma, él puede reconocer esa mirada en cualquier parte. Cuando va a hablarle siente un tirón en su conciencia y la sensación de caer para encontrarse ante Donald que le mira como si hubiese cometido el mayor error de su vida.

Ese día Donald Blake guardo su bastón envuelto en una manta en el fondo del armario, recordando la expresión de Thor cuando le dijo. "Hoy gano yo."

 **Loki**

El último truco de Loki trajo un Ragnarok según los Nueve reinos, pocos recuerdan que realmente el último truco conocido ayudó a salvar los reinos y nadie salvo él sabia que su último truco era para un nuevo comienzo en sus planes de ser luz y no sombra.

Las cosas no salieron según el plan.

Thor lo buscó pero no lo encontró, su alma dividida en dos, una parte antigua con todo lo que Loki es y otra pura, por escribir, pero un único cuerpo que él desea para controlar.

Una urraca aparece ante Serrure que nada sabe de los Nueve reinos más que lo que sus pesadillas le muestran, él observa al pájaro explotar, sangre, vísceras y plumas se pegan a él que no puede dejar de mirar al pobre animal como si fuera parte de sus horribles pesadillas, esas que lo atormentan cada noche que lo llevan a las lágrimas a negarse a dormir hasta que Donald lo abraza y se duerme en la calidez de su cuerpo a veces para despertar aterrado y escuchar la voz de Donald, suave, tranquila diciendo que todo está bien y sólo fue un mal sueño.

Le tienta decirle que no son sueños, que ese él de los sueños hizo cosas horribles pero no lo hace porque no quiere que Donald lo deje, desde que despertó en París Donald es lo único que tiene y si él supiera de esos sueños quizás lo echaría de su lado.

Entre los restos de la urraca una llave antigua de la que su mano se apodera al ver el brillo, tras lavarla la lleva en su cuello como si no fuese más que un elemento decorativo. Esa llave da a un hechizo que da a una puerta que le llevara a saber lo que quiere saber y no se atreve a preguntar, pero él no hace nada para llegar a ello más que sentir el metal contra su piel o el peso en su cuello.

Es lentamente y llevado por el palpitar de la magia y el deseo de su alma de estar completa y no mutilada que se encuentra en sus sueños con Loki, Serrure quiere negarle pero no puede negar que existe en él. Ellos hablan, Loki ofrece mucho, usa las mejores palabras, le muestra Asgard en toda su gloria y Serrure elige a Donald, elige los viajes por Midgard, los abrazos cálidos y las peleas tontas.

Sus sueños pueden ser pesadillas o encuentros no deseados con la tentación que es Loki, palabras de miel que están llenas de hiel, puñaladas duelen menos que las palabras que Loki puede llegar a dedicarle, recordándole que un día el buen doctor dejara el juego de la familia y querrá una real, una esposa, hijos, perro, una casa con jardín y una valla blanca. Pero Donald siempre lo busca, lo abraza y cuando Serrure crece no niega sus besos.

Ocurre en una noche de tormenta, se empapa de ella, Donald lo mira enfadado, le dice que dejaran el lugar en la mañana, no lo hacen. Él se pierde entre delirios y fiebre, Loki toma lo que quiere, el control del cuerpo joven aprovechando su debilidad. Loki y Donald hablan, y Loki descubre que Donald siempre ha sabido quien era, se lo dice como si fuera la hora, cuando él se burla y le pregunta si llamara a Thor él niega, Thor no tiene nada que ver, es entre ellos dos. Loki le recuerda todo cuanto hizo, las cosas que podría hacer, y Donald se encoge de hombros ante ello, no le importa mientras se quede con él.

Se ríe de él, necio mortal, él es Loki dios del caos y las mentiras no ese niño que recogió de las calles de París.

Donald le pregunta si no recuerda lo que es dormir entre sus brazos, los besos compartidos, las conversaciones, las peleas tontas.

Y Loki dice que no y no significan nada para él.

Donald lo llama mentiroso, se acerca y lo abraza, Serrure o Loki, ambos son lo mismo.

Loki le odia por ver a través de él.

No hay una explicación o un motivo, sólo pasa lentamente como una herida que tarda en curar, como el hielo que se parte, se derrite y toma una nueva forma. Loki y Serrure se unen, un día esta abrazando a Donald por la espalda, le besa en el cuello y cuando este se gira puede ver en sus ojos a Thor, su alma grita, su magia estalla y simplemente sabe que su alma es Loki y es Serrure, cuando Donald le mira se aparta, huye de él, de su toque pero él lo acorrala, lo sujeta con una fuerza que no le conocía. Le empuja con su magia recuperada, se viste con su traje de batalla ante él como si fuera a destruir la ciudad de Nueva York a la que han regresado hace poco.

Donald lo abraza, le habla igual que todas las veces que despertó de una pesadilla él es Serrure, el niño que adopto en París y que creció para ser Loki, el hombre que aprendió a amar.

Ellos siempre se han besado pero nunca ido más allá porque ninguno se ha atrevido a cruzar la linea, ese día Donald le hace el amor, es suave, dulce y delicado en su toque y cada vez que Loki se pierde en su mirada sabe que da igual si él es Loki en el cuerpo de Serrure o Serrure con los recuerdos y el poder de Loki, ninguno a robado el sitio al otro, sólo se han unido.

Al abrir la puerta del piso y ver a Jane Foster piensa que ha perdido a Donald y que una vez más él solo puede robar de otros, robar a Thor, pero cuando Donald aparece cojeando y usando un bastón nuevo no puede evitar sorprenderse, ella pide si sabe algo de su amigo en común mirando de reojo y con suspicacia al joven de ojos verdes y belleza etérea, sobre todo cuando Donald lo coge de la mano entrelazando sus dedos y le dice que no sabe nada de nadie y que hace tiempo que la comunicación que tenía con él se rompió.

Loki sabe que es mentira, el bastón esta en la casa puede sentirlo pero no dice nada.

Puede ver a Jane perder la esperanza de encontrar a Thor y sintiendo la mano de Donald en la suya se da cuenta, "Hoy gano yo."


End file.
